Your love is my drug
by edwardcullenluv1918
Summary: Bella is 16.She drinks and does drugs.With nothing left to do,Renee and Phil send her to a rehab center in Forks,near Charlie.There she meets Edward Cullen.A total hottie.Sorry for any mistakes!M for language and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!Hope ya like it!  
__________________________________________________________________________________**

"What are we going to do about her?"My mothers voice echoed through our apartment. Which was right in the middle of Jacksonville. Part of the ghetto to be honest.  
"I don't know 've tried just about everything!"My fathers voice not quiet as loud as my mothers,causing it to echo only for a were they talking about?  
"We have to things to choose teachers say either would be best for I don't want to do anything rash."My mother explaned to my father,they were talking about me.  
"What are they?"My fathers voice sounded like it might it was hurting him.  
" alterntive school."My mom slowly said.  
"We need to talk to addicted to drugs.I feel that the rehab would do better then a different school."Dad wouldn't let me go to either.I hoped at least.  
"Well there is a rehab place off of 44th can go talk to what they think."I heard mom say as she opened the drawer.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to call and set up a date to , we can meet them today."  
"Well I need to get to work,bye."  
"Bye."  
My father opened the front door and left.I heard his car crank sound a annoying sound sure to wake anyone up.  
I threw the blankets to the floor and stood.I began to pick up the covers and throw them into the hamper.I rubbed my head and walked into the bathroom.  
I turned to look in the mirror.I looked farly good to have just woken up.I put some face wash in my hand and rubbed it on my face.I then washed it off and patted my face dry**(A/N Never rub your face with a towel,always pat)** with my towel.I began to clean my most resent piercing,my lip.I had gotton my nose pierced about 7 months ago.I had also got my bellybotton pierced that about a week after that i got a tattoo on my wrist of a peace sign.  
My parents hadn't cared really.I then started my shower.I stepped in and began washing my hair.  
"Honey,what do you want for breakfast?"I heard my mother ask from outside the door.  
"I'm going over to Rachel's place!"  
There was a long pause."Okay honey." And she left.  
I washed my straightening shampoo out of my hair and cut the water soon as I stepped out of the shower I was freezing!  
I wrapped my towel around me and clipped it with a hair clip.I looked in the normally dark brown hair was now a very black and dripping wet.I took my other towel and wrapped it around my head and threw it back,holding my hair back and taking in some of the water.

After blow drying my hair and straightening it,it was now stick straight and past my boobs.I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on my fave pair of shorts,and a halter top.I grabbed my black converse and pulled them is my bag?Oh!On my dresser.I pulled it off as I walked out my bed room door.  
"Where are my keys?"I asked walking into the kitchen.  
"On the table by the door."

"Be home at 5,ok?"

"BYe."She called as i walked out the door.

I arrived at Rachel's house in about 10 minutes.I didn't bother to of us do anymore.  
"Rach?What ya doing?"I called.  
"In mi room!"She called back.  
Rachels house is defendly nice compared to mine.I walked up the staires and made a right turn.  
"Hey girly!"  
"Hey!"  
"You got any new needles?"  
" mi bathroom."  
I went to find them,I knew where she kept her "Makeup" drawer.I grabbed some and walked back into her rooms.  
She was painting her nails.  
"You want some?"I asked.  
"Duhh!"  
We both got one and began to stick it in our arms.  
After two hours we had eatten breakfast,smoked 4 cigerates,2 joints,and use 3 more needles,and had 2 were .

We soon both pasted out I woke it was 4:55.I had left my house at out at about !  
"Rach!I gotta go!"  
"Uh-um-huh-suhm"She sleep mummbled.  
" bye!"I said running out of her house.I really did jump into the car and crank it up with in about 2.5 seconds.

I finally got to my parents waiting outside.  
"We were waiting for you."My dad said.  
"'t give her a hard time."  
Phil isnt my real father,his my I've always been around ,I call him dad.

After loading up in the car we began the drive.  
Soon I noticed that the sign by the rode said,_44th Street_.We were turning off of it now.

We came up on a sign that said **Rehab Center up ahead**. Oh. Shit.

**Sorry for any there are,its a site problem!And if you have any questions,send me a message,and if you want the original that i typed,tell me in the !**


	2. Rehab center

**Here is the second sorry for any mistakes!**

"Why the fuck are we here?"I shouted after realizing where we were.  
"Honey you need help!"My mother said turning in the car seat.  
"I'm fine!"  
"No!Your not."It was my fathers sturn voice that sent chills up my spine.I had never heard him like that.  
All the way up the drive,I kept my mouth shut.  
"Honey,we just want to talk to them."My mom said as she got out of the car.  
I almost stayed in the car,but my mom was hurting.I could tell.  
We walked in to the building,my mom holding my hand.I couldn't help but feel a little sick.

My mother told the lady at the front desk that we had a meeting.I should have backed out earlier.

"Please follow me."The lady said,so far she was my favorite person,in the world.

The hallways were dark,with one light down the entire light we arrived at our meeting room.  
"Here you go."The lady mumbled as we filed in the room.  
"Why are we here?"I asked crossing my arms.  
"You need is the only way!"My mothers voice breaking.  
The door on the right opened and a women a year or so older then my mom walked in.  
"Hello you must be Renee and Phil.I'm Pam."She said sticking her hand out to shake my parents hands.  
" you for meeting us on such short notice."My mothers said taking a sit again.  
"Oh its no to help someone who needs it."  
"Cut the shit."I said rolling my eyes.  
"Young lady!"My mother said hitting my arm.  
"No,no its I would like to talk to you ,Phil you can go in that room."She said pointing to the door she had come in from.  
"Okay."They said suffiling out the door.  
Pam took a pen from the jar I had not noticed before,and then grabbing the clip-board that I hadn't notcied before either.  
"Okay, me do you drink?"She asked.  
"Yes."  
"How much?"  
"6 or 7 beers and a couple of shots."  
" you do drugs?"  
"**I paused**, Yes."  
"What do you do?"  
"Coke,weed,pills,heroine."  
She wrote down everything,"How often?"  
"Everyday."  
"Have you done any today?"  
"Yes,this morrning."  
"Would you say you have a problem?"  
"No,so what I like to drink and maybe get high or do drugs,thats my personal dission."  
"Your mom said that the drinking and drugs caused you to be in the hospital for 3 months."  
How could i forget? "Yeah it did."  
"Do any of your friends do drugs?"  
"Yes,but I'm not going to give names."  
"I wasn't going to ask you ,from what you just told me,you are addictied to drugs,and a forming if not a mixed together can be very as of right now,you don't seem to have been doing drugs earlier."  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
"Bella,I want to talk to your parents alone.I'm going to call Judy in to show you how it would be if you were in rehab."She said standing up.  
I followed after her as she walked out the side sat my mother and father in a white lobby.  
"Judy,I want you to show Bella around."Pam said to the women behind the glass wall.  
She was a blonde maybe her late 20's.  
"Of course please come to the glass door right there."Judy said pointing to the glass door beside her little area.  
I walked over and I assume she pushed a button that let me in.I walked in and waited on her.  
"Hi Bella."Judy said sticking her hand out.  
"Hey."I said,not taking her hand.  
"Well first I'll show you what your room would look like."Judy said starting off.  
We stopped at a door that had a sign that said "Girls dorm".  
"This is the teenage girls have a special program for even have specific location just for teenagers."She said walking up the short flight of stairs.  
She pushed the button for the door to did and we walked the rest of the building,the walls were a light blue instead of the white paint.  
We walked into a room labled "Show Room"  
"Okay,in each room there is a bed,desk,bookcase,and a the laptops are monitered,and most internet websites are ,Facebook,myspace,twitter,yahoo,and mostly for school is a libary in every building were you can cheak out in the halls are cut off at nurses on call that night come and check at 12 if all lights are is at 9 startes at 10 is at schooling is over at is an outside courtyard where you may go in between the day."  
"Okay."  
"There is a bathroom right in there."She said pointing in the other direction.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Renee:**

"I can tell that this has become a huge problem.I feel that her staying in Jacksonville would be a large she have any other family member?"  
"Um,.Her real father."I said,but what does that have to do with her problem?  
"Where does he live?"  
"Fork,Washington."  
" have a center there.I feel that if she stayed in Jacksonville that you would began it feel that she could be taken out,I think we should send her to the center in Forks."  
"Would that help her?"  
"Yes,she could stay till she is completly over her addiction."  
"Then thats what we'll do."  
"Okay,she my bring all her clothes,her hair products,any thing she really needs."  
" she be able to keep her peircings?"  
"Yes."  
"She also has a tattoo."  
"That is fine also."  
"Okay."  
"She will stay her at 9 am bring everything she will drive her to the airport,and her father will be there to pick her will make sure she gets in the center."  
We said goodbye to Bella and got in the car and drove had to go to work again,and i soon began to think to hard about how Bella use to began to cry.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

**Review!and sorry 4 any mistakes!**


End file.
